The Horror
by GenesisDragon
Summary: The Animorphs, along with Michael and company, are on a routine mission investigating a mansion in the woods, until all hell breaks loose. !Bad language and extreme gore! Coincides with 'The Saga'.
1. Bad Feeling

Disclaimer: The Animorphs are not mine. This donught, however, is. (bites donught hungrily)

Authors note: My second edition to and my first take on a horror story. Please be advised that some characters are derived from my story, The Saga. Also note there WILL be bad language. I would like to thank lilmaniac for letting me use this idea, so sit back and enjoy the show!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael

My name is Michael. You know the drill.

Jake filled us in about a secret yeerk project being operated somewhere outside the city. He told us that Erek got some information about a research facility that they had built underneath a huge mansion in the middle of the woods. They discovered it one day when two yeerks were out on a scouting mission. After telling the Visser about it he consoulted the council of thirteen and, after getting their approval, began construction.

"Why would someone build a mansion in the woods?" I asked.

"Right now, that's not that important. What _is_ important is that we have to shut it down." Jake explained. "Erek told me that they are doing some really twisted experiments down there, so who knows what they could be up to. We leave midnight tonight. Erek said that he would accompany us, along with two other Chee."

"Why? We don't need any help! Tell them we don't want them to get involved." said Rachel.

"What's done is done Rachel," piped up Meghan, "I say we should take the help we can get."

"Meghan's right. We need to do this, and having help won't exactly be a bad thing." said George.

"So that's settled then. Go home and get ready guys. It's gonna be a long night ahead of us." Said Jake. We all took his advice and left the barn. We all morphed bird (exept for Tobias) and took off. Meghan, George, and I flew off in the direction of the scoop. Ax flew close behind with Tobias, while the three of us engaged in conversation.

((So what do you think we'll find down there?)) asked George.

((I don't kow, but I'm sure that it's nothing we can't handle.)) I assured him. We continued to fly over the lush green forest, catching a few thermals before settling down on the ground to demorph. We made our way inside, followed soon after by Tobias and Ax. Meghan and I went to our room to get ready.

I sat down on the bed and reached over to the night table. I pulled one of the doors open to reveal a small case. I took it out and set it on the bed. I opened it and took out four dracon beams. Two for myself, one for George, and one for Meghan. I had a bad felling about tonight. I _really_ bad feeling.

"What are those for?" She asked me.

"I rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it." I said as I handed her one. "You _do_ know how to use one of these right?"

She did not seem amused. I smirked. "It's a joke."

"I know. I'm assuming that that one is for George. You might as well give it to him now, and pray he doesn't hurt himself." I laughed, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out of the room and into George's.

"Here. We might need them."

"No thanks. What's the worst that could happen?" I gave him a stern look. "Fine. But I doubt we'll need It."

"Your welcome."I said as we turned around and left the room.

In addition to the dracons, I brought a flashlight and a small swiss army knife I had from a while ago. We were set for the mission. We left for the barn at 11:30 and got there in about fifteen minutes. We landed almost everyone was there, minus Marco.

As if right on cue, he swooped in and after a short 'lets do it' from Rachel we all took off towards the mansion. Erek said that he and the other two chee would be there by the time we got there.

The flight there was pretty boring, but we managed to keep some small talk. My mind was focused mainly on going in, doing the mission, and getting out as soon as possible. I had a bad feeling about this.

We landed in a small clearing, in front of the mansions front gates. They were rusty, with weeds crawling up the sides. No one had been through here for a while. We demorphed just in time to greet Erek and two other chee, one with a boy hologram that looked similar to Jake and the other a girl hologram that looked like a background dancer for a britney spears music video.

Seriously.

"Hello." greeted Erek. "This is Adam," pointing to the boy, "And this is Erin." pointing to the girl. "shall we go then?"

"Lets." said Rachel. With that we made our way past the iron gates and up the winding road towards the mansion. Looking up into the top windows of the mansion I saw figure, but after looking back the figure disapeared.

This was going to be a loooong night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, thanks for reading, and please don't forget to REVIEW!

Ciao.


	2. The Parting of the Ways

Disclaimer: What no flowers? Animorphs is not mine.

Authors Note: Wow! Good turnout for a first chapter! Please review, so I can get some feedback, and also suggest who I should 'bump off' next, as soon our group of twelve will be a little short handed. If you know what I mean...(laughs maniacly).

Lets here it for reviews:

lilmaniac- ithiell? either way...thanks for reviewing. hopefully you'll get some- er...inspiration. (smiles evilly again)

krazi little aus- well I'm glad that you think I'm a good author. I dress to- oh, what the word? Kill. Muahahahahaha!

traycon3- glad you're seaking interest in this fic as well. A little warning though...there will be 'adult situations' if you catch my drift. I'm in such a deliciously evil mood at the moment.

Okay, onto the horrificly enticing, Chapter 2:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael

We barreled towards the looming mansion, tripping occasionally on discarded rubbish from god-knows how many years ago. They all stepped onto the front porch, looking awkwardly at each other before starting to open the iron doors. I, on the other hand, was more focused on the sky. Dark, stormy clouds hovered overhead, whereas it had been a clear brisk night a moment ago. A storm was coming.

The three Chee, with thier combined effort, were finally able to wrench open one of the doors. Something about the fact that it took three super powerful andriods to move that door didn't seem right. It gave him the feeling that something was locked inside the hollowed walls of this morbid place. He blindsided the thought without a moments hesitation. We was just nervous, and his mind was simply trying to supply an explanation. That was it. Too many horror movies lately, he decided.

They shuffled into what appeared to be an entrance hall. Everything was almost pitch black, so I decided to pull out the flashlight, and, with the flick of a switch, cast a lone beam of light across the dusty, grimey floors. I shone it around nervously, looking for a cause for alarm. The hall seemed quite silent. Dead Silent. As if no one had been here in ages.

"You sure this is the right place Erek?" I asked him hurredly. No one had advanced as far as a few feet from the doors.

"Yes Michael. Our sources do not lie, after all." he responded in his matter-of-fact tone. Suddenly there was a loud creak, a bang, and then silence. We were in complete darkness now, except for the flashlight in my hand.

"Erek, why in the hell would you shut the doors!" yelled Marco.

"Actually Marco, that wasn't me." he said in an all too calm voice. "Adam, Erin, did either of you?" he asked them. They shook their heads no.

"Then who shut the doors?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Look guys, that's not the problem. Right now, we need to stop the yeerks. We can worry about the doors later, c'mon, let's search the place for any signs of yeerk activity." Said Jake at once. No sooner had he finished his little speach that a bolt of lightning hit a tree right next to the house. Outside, a tall Oak tree fell, crashing in front of the iron doors.

"We're trapped. The doors won't budge at all now." explained Adam.

I swore under my breath. "Something doesn't want us to leave." I said before I could stop myself. Jake gave me a look of discontent. He walked into the center of the hall and stared back at us.

"What doesn't want us to leave? Huh?" his voice seemed slightly dotty. Who could blame him. "I don't see anyone here. Just a big old house, that's all." He had a look of complete terror on his face and stood resolute. "Just a big old _stupid_ house in the middle of nowhere. I mean if there WAS anything here, it surely would have done something by now!" at this point his voice was shrill with histerics. He was flipping out, for no apparent reason, I might add.

"Jake, calm down, you're scaring us." said Cassie.

"Calm down? Calm down! That's a lot coming from little miss peace maker!" Now I knew something was wrong, and so did everyone else. "We're all gonna die! SHOW YOURSELF!" he bellowed. Somewhere deep within the house, something pulsed. I could_ feel_ it. Something in the house was stirring. Another pulse and the house started to shake ever so slightly, causing dust to drop fron the ceiling floorboards. There was a sickening creaking sound, and as Jake looked towards the ceiling there was a loud _CRACK!_ Jake screamed, only to be silenced forever, by the chandaleir that fell on top of him. He lay crumpled beneath the shards of broken glass, lying in what looked like a pool of his own blood.

Everyone was absolutely speachless. Erek, horrified beyond reason walked over and checked the corpse that was once our friend. "He's dead." he said solemnly. He walked back towards the rest of us, most of which were under extreme shock, or had burst into tears. Cassie had ran over towards Jakes body, slumping down and crying like never before. Rachel was silent, as was Marco. Tobias, as usual, was not letting anything on. Ax, in human morph, was solemnly saying a prayer beneath his breath, most likely Jake's right of passage. George, Meghan, and I held our heads low and remained silent out of respect for our fallen comrade.

I snapped out of it quickly. "I know this might seem disrespectful, but we need to get out of here. Now. it's clear something is amiss, and I don't wan't tpo wait for the bodies to pile up before we do something. Cassie, Jake's loss was a terrible one, but this is a war. People die. We need to except that, and use our inner streignth to move on." I said, now sounding more like Jake than ever. Which was _very _out of character for me. Helping her up I started up again.

"We need to find a way to get out of here and fast. Let's leave the mission aside, regroup, and try again when we're ready to _really_ try and take on the yeerks." I told them.

"Are you stupid?' said Rachel. "The yeerks did this! I know they did! I say that we go down there and take revenge on them for killing Jake." We decided that since our argumant was going nowhere, I decided to take a vote. Anyone who wanted to go with Rachel and try to take out the yeerks would go with her, and anyone who wanted to escape and regroup would follow me.

The arrangements were as follows. I would be taking George, Meghan, Cassie, Marco, and Adam (Erek decided that two would go with Rachel to help her and one would go with us just in case). Rachel took Ax, Tobias, Erek, and Erin. Aside from Erek, none of the others had said anything to out group. We set off in two different directions. My group went up the tairs, towards the roof. I figured we could 'make' an exit and morph bird to escape, while Rachels group veered towards the left corridor, which, to everyones suprise, led to the basement where Erek had said the laboratory was.

And so the Horror began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, thank you all for reading, and PKEASE REVIEW or you'll end up like Jake. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ciao.


	3. Blood and Demons

Disclaimer: Animorphs is not mine, but that doesn't mean I can't KILL THEM ALL!

Authors Note: One down, eleven to go. Please, PLEASE review! At least so I know who's next to die!

Reviews:

lilmaniac- well, I'm glad that SOMEBODY bothered to review. Thanks a lot. Also, who do you think is the least likely to survive? I am from here on end considering you my partner in crime, so to speak, on this story. I know that you'll probably say it's good enough without your help, but I'd like at least _some_ suggestions. Thanks a bunch!

Now onto the suspenceful, Chapter 3!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael

We made our way up the main staircase. The eerie silence was unnerving, and by now I had both dracons at the ready. When we reached the first floor landing I looked out the window to see a raging storm. Thunder was heard outside and I took a look into the mansion's back yard to get a mental picture of the perimeter. My eyes fell upon a set of swings in a hand made playground. Suddenly a little girl, wearing clothes that looked straight out of the 40's, appeared, swinging playfully. She seemed unfazed by the rain pouring on top of her. Then, another clap of lightning and she disappeared. I thought that I was seeing things.

We continued to walk down the hallway at a medium pace, careful to make as little noise as possible. As we passed doors, closets, and various other rooms we also passed portraits and paintings of various people. Odd enough, was the fact that the faces of these people were distorted, or otherwise stained with blood. I tried my hardest not to point this out to the others, since their morale was low enough as it is.

"We're all gonna die..." said Marco in less than a whisper. "Just like Jake said, I know that something isn't right. I think I need to go to the bathroom."

"No way. Once we get out of here you'll have plenty of time to to that. I just hope rachel is okay." I told him. We stopped at a solid wall at the end of the passageway. "What the fuck? Where the hell is the door?" After checking to see if the wall was indeed there, and not one of my various dillusions, I turned around and headed back down the passage. Something wasn't right. As Adam catched up and shed his artificial light onto the winding corridor I stopped dead. After realizing something was wrong he stopped as well and looked to where I was staring.

There, standing several feet ahead of us, was the girl from outside. From this distance I could make out how truly grotesque she really was. Her skin was clammy and white, as if it had been bleached. Her hair was richwith dirt and dried blood. Her clothes were tattered , giving the impression that she did not aften take it off. But what was the most startling about her gruesome appearance was her eyes. They were of the deepest red, as if they could stare directly into the fiery pits of hell. She stared blankly at us, unblinking. Then she smiled. Except that the smile grew larger and larger, showing jagged fang-like teeth. She walked toward us, still grinning maniaclly, and soon broke out at a run. Adam stood his ground and told me to step back. I did so gladly, running back to the others at the end of the silent corridor.\

The last I could make out of Adam was him putting up a forcefield and the girl ramming into it repeatedly. I pulled out my flashlight and pocketed one of the dracons. I led everyone into a nearby door, locking it behind us. I heard a loud crash, and a blood curdling scream that seemed to shake the very house itself. "OH GOD NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! STOP! AHHHHHH!" and then there was silence. What the fuck could kill a Chee! How could we pull this off? Then I turned to the others and got a good look at them before inspecting the room we were in.

It was generally plain. In the corner he saw an old pino, and on a wall was a grandfather clock. There was some mismatched furniture here too, but they were covered with white sheets. There was a window- wait. A window!

"Guys! We're saved! I exclaimed. It was odd that this was one of the few windows we had seen, but this was the only one that we could open. I pulled and tugged on the window, it was stuck. Just our luck too, I mean the one possible exit was blocked. Now we were stuck in a room inside a house that had a passion for killing things. We just happened to be on the menu. I turned to see how the others were holding up. The short answer was, not well. I gave the room a look around, and then noticed something that I hadn't before. Something was written on the wall. It was written in blood.

The others noticed it too. We walked in closer to read it better. It read:

TWO OF THE TWELVE ARE GONE FOREVER. SOON THE REMAINING TEN SHALL BE HUNTED DOWN. THE HOUSE WON'T LET THEM LEAVE. IT WILL FEAST ON THEIR SOULS AS IT TEARS THEM LIMB FROM LIMB. THEIR'S WILL BE A HELL BEYOND ANY OTHER.

As we read this we knew now that something in this house was angry, and it was hungry for us. No sooner had we finished reading the message then the blood it was written of became liquid again, and it dripped down the wall, seeping underneath the floor. Once we thought the the little show was over the blood started to come out of the floor.

The problem?

It was dripped _up_ the walls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading yet again, but I NEED you guys to review, otherwise I'll leave it ti lilmaniac to do the horror stuff.

Ciao.


	4. Mansion of Madness

Disclaimer: If I actually _did_ own Animorphs, it wouldn't be a 'fanfic'. Duh.

Authors Note: Well, here we are at chapter four! Although the turnout isn't that good as of yet, I figured that I would make due with what i've got. Please note that this chapter is in Rachel's point of view.

Reviews (whoopie!) :

lilmaniac- well, I'm sad to hear that the shitaki story got pulled...oh well. I doubt that you'll stop with the random insanity. I would have made the wall message shorter, but almost every horror fic on the site has 'one down eleven to go' yada yada yada. I wanted to majke it shorter, but I think i'll think about that one later as the deaths become more gruesome and elaborate. Thanks, you rock most definitely!

krazi little aus- I'm glad you've started to review again! I almost thought that you stopped reading altogether! Anyway, the reason why I killed Jake first is because he was the voice that all the animorphs would listen to. By killing him off, I assured that the group would fight amongst themselves and eventually split up, enabling multiple plot twists, whereas if he was still alive they would have stuck together and almost no one would have gotten hurt (much). Where's the fun in that! Thanks for your review!

Now onto a Chapter that suggests some mild (!) corruption in the White House! (not really!) A.K.A. Chapter 4.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel

The nerve of that idiot. How could they just quit altogether like that! Those yeerks killed Jake, I knew it! Of course, I couldn't prove this, but we were here for that reason, so why not continue for the sake of practicality? Michael said it himself, that it was a war, and people die. Then why not fight back? My mind was focusing too hard on trying to make sense of the situation, which meant that I should just forget about it and carry on.

"Erek," I said, stopping our little brigade, "where are the yeerks?"

"Well, from what I understand, the yeerks built thefacility beneath this house, so I can only assume that they constructed the entrance in the basement." He said. I could tell that he would much rather be with Michael and the others, but at the moment I didn't have time for his roboticly peaceful bull shit.

"Let's do it." I told them in my toughest voice. Out of all of them, only Ax and I _really _wanted to finish the mission. Tobias was staying because of me, and Erek and Erin were here for our protection. I guess that at this point I couldn't really blame Jake for bringing them, and not just because he was dead. I had already deducted that we, in fact, _did _need protection.

We made our way down a fairly wide corridor, making a right and going through a swinging door. We were in the kitchen. After a short glance, I abandoned all scepticism about this house being 'bad'. There, on what seemed to be a steel table, layed a _whole_ cow. It had been horribly mutilated and most of it's dead flesh hung limbly on it's bones. Blood layed at a puddle beneath the dead animal. Most of it had dried by now. I could only image what could have done this.

Suddenly, something I knew in my mind was impossible occured. The mutilated cow jerked and rolled off the steel table. Slowly, it stood on what remained of it's four legs and glared at us with placid eyes. It suddenly snarled at us animalisticly and charged full force.

"HOLY SHIT! AX, KILL IT!" I screamed shrilly at him. Without hestitaition, Ax tore through the zombie cow's torsoe, causing in to howl and roar in unfelt pain. Falling to the floor, it gushed blood and finally slumped and fell silent.

"What the fuck was that Erek? How can this be fucking possible!" I asked him, utter terror in my voice.

"I- I don't know. The yeerk never told me what they were doing here, maybe that's an example of what's to come. We can only hope that what we find isn't so horrific." He responded.

We contued through the kitchen, stopping at times to stare at a random discarded body part. What were they doing here? I always knew the Yeerks were a bunch of sickos, but I never could've imagined that thwey would do _this_. We finally got to the other end of the kitchen and stopped at a blood-stained door. We took our chances and opened the door. After seeing that the coast was clear, the others piled into a small platform that harbored the staircase descending to the basement. Before joining them, however, I grabbed a discarded axe lying on a nearbye kitchen counter. It was stained with blood, but I took it regardless of it's obviously sinister appearance. I wasn't going down there unprotected.

After clambering down the staircase I met up with the others. The basement was spacious, and seemed normal enough, by appearances at least. There was a steel door door at the darkest corner of the basement, and the others gathered around it as Erek and Ax tried to open the thing. When I came over I told them to stand back and I swung at the access panel. The door slid open and a low robotic voice chimed 'Password approved.' We gazed into what seemed to be a pathway with glass windows on both sides.

After walking into the passage, we looked through the windows, which displayed various laboratories and operating rooms. What we saw was unspeakable carnage. The yeerk workers, doctors, and technicians were torn to peices, their inards splattered all over the window and walls. It was something right out of 'Night of the Living Dead.'

"I have a feeling that we aren't alone." I said nervously, gripping my axe tightly. There was a noise behind us and I saw, much to my horror, a hord of undead zombies, the smell of their rotting flesh making me sick. All courage abandoned, I barreled down the passeway, the others close behind me. The undead were not far off. I stopped at another door. It had an access pad next to it. After trying to open it several times with no success, I turned to look behind me. Everyone was there, with the exeption of Ax who was at the frontline trying to do away with the zombies. The short answer was that by the time I turned away, they had managed to rip off his tail blade and had started to disect him, slowly by the looks of it.

Frantic beyond all accounts payable, I turned back to the jammed door and did the only thing I could thing of doing at that point. I raised the axe and began tearing away at the door with all the power I could muster. After what seemed like the umpteenth time, I made a hole big enough to fit through. After practically leaping through the opening I looked back. Tobias had flown in, followed by Erin and soon after, Erek. I took a desk and propped it up against the opening. Those things were _not_ getting in. After gathering up enough depris, we had made a barricade that would hold for at least a considerable amount of time.

Ax was dead. I failed as a leader, and because of my poor leadership and recklessness, Ax was getting torn to pieces by those abominations. I faced facts that we were most likely going to die here. I slid to the ground, tears streeming down my cheek. I hadn't even the maessage written in blood behind me. It read:

3 DOWN, 9 TO GO.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that chapter is done. Please, as a common courtesy to me, review. If you don'tI will use my badass author powers to DESTROY YOU!

Ciao.


	5. God Help Us

Disclaimer: you know damn well that I own nothing!

Authors Note: This chapter will be based more on what is going on in everyones minds more than senseless killing. Or not. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Reviews:

krazi little aus- well, I'm glad that your seeing it my way. Also, would you consider co-authoring this with me? I wouldn't mind collaborating.

traycon3- oh, it's okay. I don't mind. And speaking of badass author powers, There can be only ONE!

lilmaniac- well thanks! that means so much! (huggles you!) Also, why don't you update the Unseen? You were doing so good!

Okay, time for another 'omnipotent' chapter, better known as Chapter 5!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobias

I morphed my human body and went next to Rachel to comfort her. We needed each other now more than ever. I lost my leader and my best friend in a period of a half hour. Right now, I think we _all_ needed each other.

"It's okay Rachel, those- those _things_ won't get in here. I'm here for you." I said. I kneeled down next to her and held her tightly, ignoring the moans and various noises being made by the zombies trying to get in. "There isn't anything you could've done to save him. Don't blame yourself."

"I know," she began, "it's just that now that I've lost Jake I don't know what to do. He was the _leader_ for christ's sake! He couldn't die and leave us here in this hellhole! I tried to be strong for us and it wound up getting Ax killed!" she said erratically.

This wasn't like Rachel. I had never known for her to be so pecimistic, even if it _was _her cousin that died. I got up and read the message behind Rachel. I turned to Erek.

"What do you think it means?" I asked him.

"I don't know. My databanks aren't supplying any usefull information on those undead creatures back there. My guess is that somehow the yeerks managed to find a way to re-animate dead bodies, although this is simply guess work." he explained. I nodded to him and turned back to Rachel.

"Come on. We're getting out of here." I pulled her up off the ground. She wiped her tears away with her sleave and picked up the axe again. We looked around, mainly because we had almost no time to when we came in, and realized the room looked a lot like a hospital waiting room, minus the carpet, pleasant wallpaper, framed pictures, and dated magazines. There was a mangled corpse laying on top of the front desk, dripping blood all over the counter and metal floor.

We walked through a door next to the front desk and arrived in a large circular chamber. In the middle of the chamber was a cylinder lined with computer moniters and various switches and buttons. Wires jutted out from various intervals in the machine and connected to about a dozen surrounding operating tables. On the tables were what a ppeared to be more dead bodies.

_This must have been where they did some of the experimentation._ I thought as I remembered the other rooms we saw through the windows. I walked over to a computer console located on the far wall of the chamber. After pushing another body off the seat I sat down and started to look through the computers various info files, a trick that Ax tought me a few months prior to the mission. Then I found something very interesting.

"Guys, come check this out." I said, beckoning them over. When they all gathered behind me, I clicked on a file that said 'Director's Log'. Soon, a log book appeared, showing every log posted. there were several stored. I clicked on the first one, marked 'July 2nd'. It read as follows:

-------

Earth Date- July 2nd, 2005.

Log Book of Sorian 529.

Entry 1. Construction is complete and Project Darka is under way. I have recently been promoted to sub-visser, making me in charge of what goes on here. During construction, workers unearthed a mass grave sight containing hundreds of human corpses. After a short debate, we decided to remove the corpses and use them in our upcoming experiments. After destroying the tomb, construction went rather smoothly, except for an unusual series of accidents in which several workers were killed. No more than a week ago construction was finally done and we were all assigned here. The doctors are very whiney, talking about hearing things other than their hosts. I don't give them much attention, but I too am beginning to here whispers coming from the walls. No one is able to explain the strange presence of cold air, despite being underground and without air conditioning. There were some computer malfunctions yesterday, resulting in the unfortunate release of some of our earlier work. The subjects were terminated before long, but not before they infected several doctors in that sector. On the bright side, we _were _able to see how long it took for a living organism to become infected and become undead. Security has tightened lately, and I have a premonition that it will only get increasingly bad.

Transmission out.

-------

I closed the window after I saw that everyone had read it. I had a feeling that reading these would explain what we were up against. I opened up the second entry.

-------

Earth Date- July 8th, 2005.

Log Book of Sorian 529.

Entry 2. Our work is going at a steady pace, but at what cost? I am starting to doubt the integrity of this operation, but I know that if I go against the Visser's orders it will mean my neck. Literally. On their break, several technicians went up to the human dwelling to see what was up there. No one had actually gone as far as the lobby, towards and through the kitchen, and into the basement. When they came back, however, they were horribly wounded and were babbling about 'demons' and 'the dark one'. Two of the men were still missing and presumed upstairs, but after being missing for several days, we gave up on finding them. We elliminated the three that came back not long after they came back. I am having difficulty controlling my host. Though usually docile and reclusive, he started having violent hallucinations running through his mind. We recently made a breakthrough with our ressurection process, finding ways to mutate various organisms into deadly weapons. Our first surviving test subject has been mutating so rapidly that it requires round-the-clock observation, in case it becomes too much of a threat. I decided to entitle the creature 'Princess', a name inspired by a human position of royalty. The hallucinations are becoming worse and worse every day, and I wonder when I, too, shall lose my grasp on sanity.

Transmission out.

-------

Now it was getting intersting. I was compelled to read more and see what became of the unfortunate sub-visser, or maybe I just wanted some answers, and all I was getting were questions. I closed the file window and clicked on the last one in the log book.

-------

Earth Date- July 14th, 2005.

Log Book of Sorian 529.

Entry 3. My worst fears have been confirmed. The experiments escaped after a total loss of power several days ago and now the remaining staff here are being killed off and rising again as the undead. Out of the roughly one hundred staff members stationed on this project, only about seven of us are still 'alive', a word I no longer believe in. We 'played god' as the humans say, and now we were going to pay. I realize now, in my final hours of life that I did things no one should ever do, and for this I am sorry. I doubt I will live long enough to undo the damage I created. I tried to escape upstairs with several others, but there were things up there that no creature, human or yeerk, should ever have to see. How could I have allowed this evil to come into this world? How could I-

-------

It stopped there. I looked down at the keyboard and saw blood splattered before it, some of which had also sprayed on the monitor. It was odd that I didn't see it when I sat down. I looked at the body I had pushed off the chair. I gasped as I saw that the man's throught had been ripped right off, most likely draining his body of blood at a rapid pace. The horrible claw marks were etched deep into body's neck, or what was left of it, at least.

God help us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, hope you all liked it, so if you did, didn't, or are just bored, REVIEW!

Ciao.


	6. I Hate It When I'm Right

Disclaimer: B.Y.O.B. seriously, that's an awsome song. Which is owned by System of a Down. And Animorphs, which is owned by K.A. Applegate

Authors Note: Oh, yeah! I'm bad! I should write real horror books. Oh well...

Reviews:

Quillian- so I take it that you'll read on?

lilmaniac- hey! don't rip me off completely! thanks for reviewing!

krazi little aus- well, if you want to co-author it, all you have to do is concoct up a few sequences for the story, email it to me, and I'll try to blend itin with what I have on mind. Hope to here from you again!

bb47- yes, I killed jake, but it was for a reason, and about cassie, let's just say that she'll be meeting up with an old friend in the next few chapters. MUAHAHAHA! I love being evil.

Alrighty then, onto Chapter 6! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-

Erek

"What does this mean?" I asked Tobias.

"It means that in case you haven't noticed, the yeerks are dead and we will be too if we don't find a way out of here. Those- things- are blocking the only known way back upstares, and I don't think we'll be able to break through their lines. I say we investigate the rest of the facility before coming back here. Rachel, what do you think?"

"I think that's the best chance we have at getting out of here. Let's do it."

We walked away from the computer console and went over to a digital map of the area. I pointed to a long route through the facility.

"Look. If we follow this path, we can exit through a hatch leading out into the mansion courtyard." I explained.

"It's our only way out now." said Rachel. She led the way through another door and we stepped into darkness. I activated my inner ligting systems, and cast a glow throught the room we were in now. It was another lab station, with a half-eaten corpse lying on the ground before us. What little remained of his body told us that the zombies got to him. In his severed hand he grasped a shotgun. I grabbed it and a pouch of ammo on the mans belt. I guess they tried to resist them. I loaded the gun and slung it on my shoulder.

"I'm not dying here tonight." I said. i contined through the lab. I passed large glass cylinders filled with colored liquid and holding various mutated creatures. I passed a broken clylinder.

"What the hell?" I said.

Suddenly a mutated zombie ran towards me, thrashing it's arms around, trying to hit me with one of the many spikes that jutted out of them. I took a shot at it, making a hole in it's stomach, but it just kept moving! I tried to reload as fast as I could, but the damn barrel was stuck! Just as it was about to rip me apart, Rachel swung her axe and planted it into the monsters face. It leaked blood all over the place and then lay in a heap at my feat.

"Thanks Rachel, I don't know what might have happened if that-" I stopped short. A spike was jutting out of my chest. The hologram faded, reveiling my dog-like form. Oil was splurting out of me, and I could feel my body powering down. I couldn't feel pain, but I knew then that I was dying.

With the last of my streighnth, I tossed Tobias my shotgun.

"RUN!" I yelled. My vision faded until all that was left was black. Then I high pitched laughter rang through my mind.

--------------------------------------------

Tobias

I loaded the shotgun, running from the mutant zombie all the way. I stopped, turned around, and unloaded a few barrels into the thing until it layed dead.

"We are getting the fuck out of here, NOW!" I yelled. Rachel looked at me with scared eyes and followed close behind Erin. She remained silent and strode behind me. Her hologram showed no sadness or fear, but I knew that somewhere behind that image, an android was crying for her former friend.

We busted a few hallways before we found the hatch to the court yard. We climbed up a rusted ladder and I struggled with the hatch. It finally opened and the cold night air reached my nose. It was raining lightly. We were in the court yard, a.k.a. a very, very big backyard. In order to get out to the front yard and through the gate, we had to go through a huge hedge maze, then back through the house, and then out the front door and through the gate.

I helped Rachel out the hatch. I shut it and strode towards the maze opening.

"You know, we could just morph bird and fly away." she said.

"What about me?" said Erin.

"Oh yeah. My bad then." We continued towards the entrance once more until we heard a low rumble coming from beneath us. Suddenly a gigantic worm-like creature emerged from the ground and roared horribly. It glared at us with eyes redder then a thousand suns.

I loaded my shotgun.

"I hate it when I'm right." I said as I took aim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will are heros survive? Is Erek really dead? Find out next time! NOW REVIEW!1

Ciao.


	7. Seperated

Disclaimer: Even if I said that I owned Animorphs I doubt that I would get sued. But regardless, I still don't.

Authors Note: Holy crap, I'm soooo sorry it took _this _long to update, but...well...DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Anyway, enough of my problems, just enjoy the next chapter.

Reviews:

Quillian- mmkay, well here's the next chapter. Just so you know, I'm going to kill off the 'boring' characters first, then kind of stretch it out toiwards the end. I tell you this because you're one of the more...well let's say _articulate_ reviewers. Anyway thank you for your review! It's much appreciated.

krazi little aus- no offense taken! And about Cassie, for some reason most of the reviews I have been getting keep saying to kill off Cassie. Why is that I wonder? Anyway, I'll think about that later. In the mean time, I would like to thank you very much for reviewing and would also like to enjoy this next chapter.

lilmaniac- actually yes, I did see Dark Waters, and secondly I would personally like to apologize for taking this long to update. I'm like, shaking over here. (runs from angry reviewers hold pitchforks and flaming torches). Anyway thanks for your review, and enjoy the show! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!Q!

voodooqueen126- yes, actually, I did. And I had fun doing it too. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, onto the next chapter, Chapter 7!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George

This was too much. I mean there was _blood_ flowing _up_ the _walls._ there's only so much I could take. I was the first to run out through the door. I was followed by Marco, then Cassie, and then finally Meghan and Michael bringing up the rear. He locked the door and ran after us, glancing behind us every now and then to make sure nothing was after us. I pulled out the Dracon that he gave to me hours before.

We ran and ran. How big was this place? I made a left, then a right, and then I kept running straight until I hit a dead end. I looked around to see two passages. One left and the other right. I followed my instincts and went right. I looked behind me and saw Marco and Michael. Where was Cassie and Meghan? I stopped and turned.

"Where are they?" I asked. The others looked behind them and saw no one.

"Uh-oh." said Michael. He started to run back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Being the hero." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. I decided to let it go and beckoned Marco to follow me. We walked into a room with no furniture. It was plain, with bare white walls. After closing the door behind us, we walked into the center of the room. A lone beam of light being cast by a small sunroof supplied the only light in the room. We stepped into the light, eventually realizing it was being casted by the moon, and basked in it for a few moments. It offered a lot more comfort than I would have imagined, but welcomed it wholehartedly. Then, I realized something I hadn't thought of before.

I aimed the dracon beam at the cieling and blew a hole through the window.

"We're outta here. C'mon, lets go." I said to Marco.

"What about the others? We can't just leave them here!" he argued.

"Fine, let's go find them then. How hard could _that_ be?" I said. I pocketed the dracon and left the room. Somehow, I had a feeling that this thing was toying with us. It set us up _knowing_ that if we didn't leave together, we wouldn't leave at all. Of course this was only speculation.

Or at least I hoped it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meghan

Cassie and I were walking down another pitch black doorway when we finally realized that we got seperated from the others. We were walking for at least five minutes already, meaning that they coul be anywhere.

"We have to go back." I said.

"I- we can't. We don't know what we're dealing with here. Yes, we _should_ go back, but if we do we're more than likely to run into any 'unwanted company', you know?"

"Fine. I guess they can handle themselves." We continued down the corridor. This place was nothing _but_ corridors. It was definitely bigger than it looked on the outside. We stepped into a living room of sorts. I walked over and sat down on one of the sofas. There was an ancient looking t.v. in the corner, and in the next room over it looked like a trophy collection was put up.

"What are you doing?" asked Cassie.

"I need to sit down for a sec. I'm exausted. Relax, we'll be fine." She nodded nervously and sat next to me. I turned to the T.V. and decided that it wouldn't hurt to see if it worked. I pushed the power button and the screen blinked on. Static filled the screen and all I could hear was white noise. I deducted that it probably didn't get basic cable and pushed the off switch. The screen turned black for a moment, and not a second later blinked back on.

The familiar white noise filled the room again. Perplexed, I pushed the power button again. The stupid T.V. wouldn't turn off!

"The button's probably busted or something." I said hastily. I got up and searched for the electrical outlet. I found it after a second or two of looking and violently ripped it out. Silence filled the room. I got up and turned to Cassie. "See? Just a broken-"

The white noise echoed through the room. I turned to see the T.V. still on. I looked behind it to see it still unplugged. I slowly backed away.

"Cassie, I think we should go."

"Agreed." she got up and we made our way over to the Trophy Room. Before we could get ou of the living room, however, a wall of fire burst up in front of us and seperated us from the only way out of the room. As in, a WALL of fucking FIREexploded out of the fucking FLOOR! Out of the flames, a little girl emerged, the fire clearly engulfing her, ut having now affect whatsoever. Then she looked straight at me and smiled. And by smiled I don't mean a happy, how are you smile. This was a, look at me, I'm a sick derranged lunatic with a chainsaw smile. The smile grew and widened until I could visibly see rotten jagged teeth that most likely suffered from the gum disease know as _gingevitis!_ . Slowly, her skin boiled and bubbled untill it melted right off her skin. Her bare flesh began to rot and become engulfed in flames.

Then, she let off a terrible scream and practically imploded. Suprisingly the only area where her guts flew was directly above her. A bloody outline of he form remianed plastered on the cieling. I threw up my dinner and got up again.

"Let's...go." I said. Cassie nodded. The fire wall died down and we rushed into the trophy room. Now we were surrounded by hundreds of animal heads and pelts. Cassie was not amused. I practically ran to the door at the other end of the room. Just as I was about to open the door, something impossible happened. Of course now I didn't have a proper concept of what was possibe and what wasn't possible.

One by one, the decapitated animal heads burst to life and began to roar and howl in terrible agony. Soon blood started to come down from the cieling like rain. I was drenched in the stuff! I exploded through the door and locked it after Cassie came through. I leaned against the wall and let myself slide down it until I was sitting on the ground. I was panting heavily. For a second, I thought that I would go into shock.

Cassie helped me up, dripping with blood. We walked down the hallway just under a run. It was then that I realized I dropped the dracon. I cursed under my breath and kept walking. This was too much for one girl to take! I stopped again, panting. It seemed like an eternity since we last saw the others. Suddenly an intense cold surronded me, like I was taking a cold shower.

"Do you feel that?" I asked. Cassie nodded. The I heard foot steps. I turned around to see yet another thing I knew was impossible. Jake was stepping out of a door and walking towards us. I started to back away, but stopped when I realized that Cassie didn't move a muscle.

"Cassie! Come on!" I yelled. Jake walked over to her.

"J- Jake! I thought I lost you! Erek said you were dead and- and I thought you were gone!" cried Cassie, tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay Cassie. I'm here now and everything is going to be all right. Come, let's go." Cassie nooded as Jake pulled her towards the door he came out of. He let go of her hand and held the door open for her.

"CASSIE! IT'S A TRAP! THAT'S NOT JAKE! CASSIE! I screamed as hard as I could, but it was no use. Then I heard another voice.

"Cassie! It's a trick! This house is playing a game with us!" I turned to see Michael standing in the corridor behind me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael

Meghan turned to me, drenched in blood, but still beautiful in some wierd way. I walked up to her and she turned to Cassie. Cassie looked at us with mixed emotion and stopped. The imposter Jake spoke up.

"It's a trick Cassie. It's them who are the illusions. C'mon Cassie, you can trust me, can't you? Come on, let's leave. Together." he said. Cassie began walking to him again and walke through the open door. Jake followed, closing the door behind himb ut before he did, he smiled. The wide, evil smile the little girl had. It widened until I could see all of the blackened, jagged teeth. Then with a creak, he shut the door and the noise echoed throughout the house like a pulse.

Not a second after the door closed, we could both hear Cassie screaming bloody murder from within the room. She was screaming in utter agony and horror. The screams were followed by banging on the door and then clawing until finally, there was complete silence. We could see blood seeping through the crack of the door. Without a second thought, I grabbed Meghan and we ran off, away from Cassie's fate.

It was at this point that I ghave up any hope of seeing the sun again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ciao.


	8. Pitch Black

Disclaimer: Animorphs is not mine. But then again...no seriously they aren't.

Authors Note: I've decided to do what every good horror author usually does. I'm gonna hold a pole (once again) to determine who I should 'off' next. Keep in mind that as the author, I have decided to eliminate the characters that lack...um...character. Also keep in mind that I am not at all against killing off my own characters. So, lets get this thing on the road. In addition, I have taken the time to list all of the remaining characters and their dominant attributes.

----

Characters:

Rachel- The Fighter

Tobias- The Articulate

George- The Thinker

Michael- The Radical

Erin- The Pecimist

Marco- The Joker

Meghan- The Vixen

----

Reviews:

krazi little aus- actually I had planned to kill Cassie off like that long before I found out everyone wanted her to die. And yet again, I must say that in all due respect, Cassie's death was an iminent one. Her character was one of peace and harmony and, quite frankly, someone like that doesn't last very long in an insane house with a taste for blood. Anyway thank you a lot for your review. It really helps!

Traycon3- Well, quite frankly, Cassie's dead. End of story. Or is it? I must meditate on this. Also, do you honestly think that I'm one to be reckoned with? (summons giant battle axe and rips a hole through the space-time rift) MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (jumps through hole and disappears). (head sticks out of hole) Oh yeah, thanks for the review. (seals up the opening)

lilmaniac- well, soon enough our brave heros will begin to uncover the secrets behind her and the house itself in hopes of escaping. I hope that so far it's scary enough to wet your pants. Or jeans. Or something like that. Anyway thank you for reviewing.

Quillian- I don't mind. I'm just glad that you enjoyed that chapter. Or didn't. Or something to that effect. Whatever. Thanks for reviewing.

Destany Mitchell- Thanks. I intend to. Thank you a lot for reviewing and stuff. Enjoy the chapter.

----

Okay, onto Chapter 8!

----

Rachel

Why is it, that the second we get out of one life-threatening situation, we just step right into another? The rain was increasing in ferocity now, so I was struggling just to stand on my feet. As the monstrous creature lomed above us, I could only think, _Isn't there something I'm forgetting?_ After a second of thought, I realized my mistake. Erin, who through everything remained fairly quiet, was a chee. This seemed more like a Marco-esque mistake to me, but forgot about that for now.

"ERIN!" I screamed against the storm coming down on us.

"WHAT IS IT?" she replied.

"FORCEFIELD! NOW!" I exclaimed. Without a moments hestitation, from her bodies center sprouted a forcefield that surrounded the three of us. Above us, the monstrous worm struck at the glowing barrier, but to no avail. Within the forcefield, we were shielded from the wind and rain, and despite the fact that a worm monster was trying the eat us overhead, I felt at home enough to kneel on the grond and pant furiously. We were running constantly, and believe me, I am _so_ not built for this.

Tobias, gripping the shotgun, regained his composure and led us past the worm and into the hedge maze beyond. Unable to follow, the creature roared horribly, sinking back beneath the ground, awaiting any other that may pass by.

After ten minutes of trying to find a way out of the labyrinth, We decided to take the easy way out and forced our way through the hedges. After a few minutes of doing this we broke through the final hedge a found ourselves looking at a fairly unimpressive backyard. Considering all the shit we just went through, at the moment a handmade swing set and patio didn't seem very relevant.

As we walked past the the old rickety playground, I couldn't help but shiver. Somwething wasn't right. But then again what _was_ right in this place? We through the side of the house. After what seemed like hours we made it back to the front of the mansion and stared back at the long winding road back down to the front gates. Finally believing that the terror was over, I ran all out down the path until Tobias stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing, Rachel?" he asked me.

"Escaping into the night, never to return. What does it look like?"

"Rachel, we need to go back for the others! We can't just leave them here!" I paused, thinking about Cassie and Marco.

"You're...you're right. We can't leave them. But how do we get in? The front door is-" Just then, I turned to see the iron front doors wide open. As if they had been the entire time.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said as we walked into complete and utter darkness.

"Tell me something I don't know." said Tobias as the iron doors shut behind us, causing the room to be shrounded in pitch black. Then I heard it.

A pulse that ran through the house itself.

-----------

Marco

As George and I walked through the cryptic mansion, I just could shake the feeling that there was something behind us. Watching. Waiting. Holding out for the right moment to strike and drag us into the abyss.

We had heard it. The screams that echoed through the walls. It felt like thought speak and regular speach all at once. Like a current of agony. As if I felt too. The mere thought sent shivers down my spine as we checked each door, looking for some way out of this hell.

My hand rested on the doornob of the next door. As I felt it, I felt a cold sensation coursing through my viens. I gripped the knob and turned it all the way. Slowly I pulled back the door to reveal...

Nothing.

Just a dooway and beyond that...darkness. I couldn't see anything past the entrance, but from the room emenated air so cold and dead it felt like taking a swim in a pool when it's snowing. George walked up towards the entrance ready to walk in when I grapped his shoulder.

"Don't...I don't like this. Lets go." I said, a tinge of fear in my voice.

"Are you kidding? Cold air means ventilation to the outside. I mean, do you see an air conditioner around?"

"This doesn't feel right. I'm serious let's leave! Now!"

"Fine. Calm yourself." said George irritably as he walked back and away from the dark passage. As I motioned to close the door, I noticed somwething odd. On the other side of the door, there was no handle. That meant that it could only be opened from the outside. Anyone walking into that cold, dead room wouldn't be able to get out unless someone released them.

I shuddered at the thought of it. A room like this was never meant to be opened. Rather quickly, George shut the door.

He hoped it wouldn't be opened again.

-------

Okay, done! Thanks for reading, and please review!

Ciao.


End file.
